James T. Kirk (Kelvin timeline)
Star Trek}} shuttlecraft | Born = 2233 | Temporal Displacement = | Affiliation = Federation Starfleet | Mother = Winona Kirk | Father = George Kirk | Sibling(s) = | Marital Status = single | Spouse(s) = | Children = | Other Relatives = | Occupation = officer | PrevAssign = | Assign = CO, (2258) | Rank = captain | Insignia = Sleeve insignia. | Height = | Weight = | Eye Color = hazel | Hair Color = brown | altimage = | altcaption = | }} James Tiberius Kirk (born 2233) was a 23rd century Human individual, a Starfleet captain best known as the commanding officer of the Federation starship . Biography Early life (2233-2255) Born in 2233, James T. Kirk was the son of George and Winona Kirk. He was born in space, aboard a medical shuttlecraft from the , just moments before his father's death. He was named after his maternal grandfather (James), and his paternal grandfather (Tiberius). Kirk grew up in Iowa on Earth, living with his mother and stepfather in or near the town of Riverside. At one point in his childhood, he stole his uncle's antique automobile and drove it off a cliff, barely escaping with his life. His rebelliousness continued well into his teens and early twenties, though his academic aptitude scores were off the charts. In 2255, Kirk attempted to pick up Starfleet Cadet at a bar, and subsequently became involved in a bar fight with four other cadets. The fight was broken up by Captain Christopher Pike. Pike, who was an admirer of Kirk's father, saw the troubled young man's potential as something that Starfleet needed, and encouraged him to enlist, rather than remain "the only genius-level repeat offender in the Midwest." Though initially refusing, Kirk reported to the Riverside Shipyards the next morning, where he met and left for Starfleet Academy. Starfleet Academy (2255-2258) .]] While in Starfleet Academy, Kirk had become friends with McCoy and had already taken the Kobayashi Maru test two times, and failed. However, after failing the first two times, he decided that the third time, he would win, with McCoy curious as to how. Kirk managed to cheat the test and succeeded in winning. Spock, who programmed the "impossible" test, was angered at this. While discussing his cheating ways with his superiors, Kirk stated he didn't believe in a no-win scenario, something his father also agreed upon. During this discussion, Vulcan was under attack by Nero, and many of the Cadets were called into action, including McCoy, Spock, Uhura, and Pike. Marooned (2258) Spock decided to have Kirk marooned for his actions. Kirk woke up in his pod and climbed out. He climbed out of the hole in the ice and noticed nothing around but snow, ice and coldness. After wandering, he was spotted and chased by a monster. Another, bigger monster ate that one and Kirk was chased again. Kirk fled into a cave, and was almost eaten, but was saved by a stranger. When the stranger turned, it was revealed to be the elder Spock. Spock explained Nero's story to him and mentioned that Kirk would be the Captain of the Enterprise by now in his timeline. Spock mind melded with Kirk to help him explain, leaving Kirk emotional. Spock advised Kirk to bring up an emotional reaction from the young Spock, in order to take control, and become the Captain of the Enterprise, as he was in the original timeline. Kirk and Spock traveled to an outpost on the icy planet, and found a man called Montgomery Scott, who Spock called Scotty after knowing him from his own timeline. Scotty and Kirk beamed aboard the Enterprise, and were eventually captured by security because of young Spock. Taking Control (2258) .]] With the advice the of the elder Spock, Kirk provoked the young Spock to attack him by mentioning the death of his mother and the annihilation of his planet. Spock attacked Kirk, and though Kirk tried to defend himself, Spock got the upper hand and began strangling him. His father stopped him from killing Kirk. Spock resigned command and after McCoy told Kirk they had no Captain and no First Officer to replace him, Kirk stepped up, and took command, after the urging of the elder Spock earlier. Kirk then decided either "we're going down or they are." About the Narada. Spock then demanded that he would go to the Narada to stop Nero, with Kirk letting him, but also stating that he would go too. Spock told Kirk that he would try to stop him with a rule, but Kirk would only just ignore it. The Wrath of Nero (2258) Kirk and Spock beamed aboard Nero's ship. However, instead of beaming in with the element of surprise, they were beamed in the middle of many of Nero's men. Kirk and Spock drew their phasers and a gun fight ensued, with Nero's men being killed. Kirk found Nero and a fight ensued. Nero escaped, leaving Ayel to fight Kirk. Nero jumped from ledge to ledge and Kirk quickly jumped after him, but slid and hung onto the ledge. Ayel jumped after Kirk and picked him up by the neck, but Kirk grabbed his gun and shot him in the chest, killing him. Kirk found Pike, and was beamed off of the Narada, and back to the Enterprise where he gave Nero a chance to beam to the Enterprise and survive. After Nero declined, Kirk easily had all weapons fired and Nero was killed, along with the destruction of the Narada. Captain of the Kirk got his uniform and showed up on the bridge of the Enterprise. He told McCoy to "buckle up" before sitting in the Captain's chair. Spock arrived and asks to be Kirk's first officer, and Kirk agreed. The Enterprise went to warp speed, starting its adventures into space. Appearances/Actors *(2 films) **''Star Trek'' (First appearance) - Jimmy Bennett (child), Chris Pine (adult)